The Feeble and The Vexed
by RaptureEntice
Summary: Amy Rose has been called by Tails to help him take care of a grouchy and sick Sonic for a whole weekend. Amy thought this was going to be the moment she can prove that she's helpful to Sonic, but the fact that he has to spend a whole weekend with her isn't exactly thrilling for him. And Amy doesn't exactly like how needy and childlike he acts while he is sick. What a weekend, eh?
1. Chapter 1

**This was something I randomly thought up while being up at 2:22am haha so I hope you enjoy the randomness that I'm about to be give you!**

**The Feeble and The Vexed**

_6:30pm_

"So yeah, I need you to come over ASAP. I'm dying over here. And uh...he's asking for ya."

"Tails, there is no way he can be a handful. He's 18 years old, I'm PRETTY sure he has been sick before...and I'm PRETTY sure he knows how to handle himself."

"Amy, don't you dare question my beg."

"Haha, we are BEGGING now?"

"I'm BEGGING...because you don't UNDERSTAND. Plus, you're a woman. Women know how to take care of the sickly, am I right?"

Amy Rose didn't expect her weekend plans to be taking care of her comrade Sonic the Hedgehog. Normally she would go out for a girls night with Rouge the Bat and Blaze the Cat. Oh whatever, let's get serious. Sonic is the love of her life. She doesn't care what day it was, she'd do anything to spend some time with Sonic...and if it even meant taking care of him while he was sick, then she was all for it!

"Okay, I should be over there in about two hours-"

"TWO HOURS?! Amy, I need you here NOW!"

"TAILS, I CAN'T miss my yoga class. That's an important moment of the day for me, you know that."

"I really don't care, Amy. I really don't. Sonic acts like a damn two year old with chicken pox when he is sick. I'm tired of it. The doctor said his fever is pretty bad and he predicts it will last the whole weekend and I also need to finish this mechanic project I've been working on for weeks. There's a 'Young Inventors Convention' happening Monday morning and I'm ALMOST done, but I don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

"What happened last year?"

"Sonic got food poisoning from eating too many chili dogs. Who knew right? And I had to take care of him because nobody else would. So I didn't finish my invention from last year...therefore I couldn't enter."

"What was I doing to where you couldn't ask me?"

"Yoga." Tails roughly stated. Amy could feel the glare he had in his eyes, even though she couldn't see him.

"Oh."

"Yes. So, please...a friendly favor?"

Amy REALLY didn't want to give into Tails, she was going to miss her favorite Yoga class. It'd help her unwind from the stress she gets from adventuring and battling against Eggman and all. But then she realized, if she didn't go to Yoga class, she would actually have more time with Sonic!

"Alright, I'm in. He probably looks adorable while he is sick anyways."

"No." Tails pretty much screamed the negative word.

"I'm coming right now."

"GOD BLESS." ***click***

Tails had hung up vigorously. Amy didn't even get a chance to answer back, but no matter. She was awkwardly and oddly stoked about seeing Sonic. The best part is, Sonic being sick means he is pretty much vulnerable. And naturally, Amy Rose is going to take advantage of it.

She didn't realize within the area she was at was relatively close to Sonic's house. She forgot her yoga class was nearby there. She saw Sonic's house at the end of the street, and Tails was already waiting for her. She could tell because he had his face splattered against the glass window looking desperate.

"_Sheesh, it can't be THAT serious...",_ Amy thought to herself as she was making her way up to the house. Before Amy even got to open the door herself, Tails swung the door open from the other side with the happiest of happy smiles sprinkling all across his face.

"AMY. WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! DO COME IN!"

"GOSH, why are you shouting?!" Amy cried while covering her ears.

"Because I have to play stupid, Sonic had no idea you were coming."

"TAILS, you TOLD me he asked for me!"

"THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY YOU WOULD HAVE CAME!"

"Well great, now I just feel stupid. What if he doesn't WANT me here?"

"**TAAAAAIIIIILSSSS!**" Sonic's voice sounded so sickly that it pained Tails' and Amy's ears at once. It sounded flemy and gross, and Amy has never seen or heard that side before.

"Ew, he sounds atrocious. Poor guy..."

"POOR GUY? POOR ME! POOR TAILS!" At this point, Tails was pulling on his ears whilst going temporary insane.

"RELAX, relax. I'll go check on him. You head on home and finish your invention...and don't bother coming back out. I can handle this."

"Hey, in all serious...I did warn you." Tails actually looked concerned but Amy brushed it off. It was just a hedgehog being sick, she didn't see what was so serious about all of this.

"Don't worry, I'm a woman. Us ladies handle this with grace and ease," she winked. Tails sighed deeply, knowing that she was clueless to what she was getting herself into. But hey, like he said, he did warn her!

"Alright, guess I'm outta here! Don't kill yourself this weekend!" Tails laughed while running out of the house...quicker than Amy expected.

"Don't worry, Tails! IT'S YOU WHO IS GOING TO LOOK DUMB WHEN I'M SUCCESSFUL!" Amy cried out the door, but needlessly to say, she knew Tails didn't care. He just wanted to get outta there, FAST. "Alright alright, time to see the cutesy little sicky wootesy of a hedgie!"

Amy was practically giggling while going up the stairs to see sickly Sonic. She was excited to nurture him too, because maybe, just MAYBE...he would then respect her as a woman and APPRECIATE the efforts she does for him, and has BEEN doing for years. Maybe Sonic will finally got on a date with her to Twinkle Park like she always wanted to. MAYBE THEY WILL GET MARRIED! Okay, excuse me, that's probably going a little too fast.

As Amy reached the top of the stairs, she turned to go into Sonic's room. She softly walked in, and he didn't even notice because he had his pillow over his face while he layed on his back with blankets over his body. She saw a bucket next to his bed, assuming he was using it for random pukings.

"IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE PREGNANT?!" He screamed to himself. They were a bit muffled since the pillow was still over his head.

"Hey, Sonic. How are you feeling?"

"How do you THINK I'm feeling? I feel like I'm in labor. My stomach won't stop pounding. It's as if Eggman implanted a growing baby in here when I was sleeping-WAIT! Wait wait wait wait...why are you here?" Sonic sat up with a confused look upon his face.

Amy grew rather quiet, he sounded a bit frustrated. "Uh, well, Tails-"

"Yeah, where IS he? Can you tell him to come up to the room?"

"He's gone."

"...you gotta be...kidding me, right?"

"Uh...uh...no. He has to finish an invention for a convention Monday morning so-"

"Oh for Petes sake, don't tell me he asked YOU to take care of me instead?"

Amy didn't even get to answer. His response pretty much pained her that she was too numb and stunned to answer. She just swallowed and stared at Sonic for another reaction, hoping for a better one.

"Great, it's bad enough that I'm sick...now YOU'RE here."

Amy just tried to convince herself that he was just so sick and in pain, that he developed a rude attitude. This generally didn't sound like the Sonic she knew. She heard Sonic let a loud, deep grunt of anger and he then tossed himself to his side and went to cover his face again with the pillow.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe that will end the night faster." He said with an attitude.

_Great, what a way to start getting him to appreciate me._

**Hahaha this was totally random XD also, this is a short story! It's only going to be like either 3,4 or 5 chapters long. So enjoy while you can! If you want me to continue, please review! Reviews honestly give me confidence so please do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few hours since Sonic fell asleep, aka since Sonic gave Amy his disappointment speech. Amy decided to just make some chicken noodle soup and serve ginger ale to be prepared when he woke up.

**"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUGHHHHHH RAGHHHH MY INSIDES ARE ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"**

...which he is now woken up.

**"SOMEBODY GIVE ME A KNIFE. MY TIME HAS COME. I CAN NOT DEFEAT THIS PAIN!"**

Amy did a slight giggle as she got ready to serve Sonic his dinner. She also grabbed two Tylenol pills, hoping his stomach pain would ease down a bit. "Don't worry, Sonic, I have something for you."

She didn't hear him make any sounds after that, except for a few coughs. Once she entered his room, you saw Sonic sitting on his bed while folding his arms with a narrowed, stern face. He seemed to be pouting and unhappy. But then his nose got the best of him and started to sniff. "Is that chicken noodle soup?" he asked with his raspy voice leaving his sick throat. His nose was still sniffing for the food.

"Yes, it is! I'm surprised you can smell it, being sick and all."

"A stuffed nose doesn't stop this hedgehog. GIMME!" his arms were in front of his face, signaling desperation for food due to his hunger.

"Nuh-uh, you only get this after you apologize for being rude to me earlier," Amy smirked.

"NO way. I still don't exactly like that you're here but you might as well be of use and serve me."

"wuh-what? Ex...excuse me? SERVE you?!"

"Sheesh, well, yeah. What else could you be good for?" Sonic added with another cough.

Amy couldn't even respond to the rudeness that she just heard. Did he say all she was good for was SERVING? She was here because she offered NICELY to take CARE of him, but to say to serve him and that's all she was good for, she felt very out of place. "Sonic, that is so incredibly SEXIST of you!"

"Do you want me to get better or not? Hand over the soup, lady!" It was Sonic's turn to smirk. He clapped his hands as if he was ordering her around.

Amy grunted, feeling incredibly embarrassed, but she still cared about the hedgehog...therefore, she listened. "You better clean up you're act, you should thank me for me even being here," she added while handing him his soup and ginger ale.

Sonic was acting like a hungry little puppy because he had his tongue out while drool was seeping from it. His eyes were widened, but why was he going crazy over soup? Not like they were chili dogs. Sonic grabbed his tray and laid it over his legs. He then wasted no time and picked up the spoon to feed himself.

"Wait, it's still really-"

"JESUS CHRIST ON RUBBER CRUTCHES!" Sonic screamed as he, on instinct, threw the spoon in the air and throwing the entire tray onto the floor, whilst little drops of the soup hit Amy's leg. She let out a little screech while Sonic was screaming his head off due to the burning sensation of the soup that hit his tongue.

"...hot..." Amy finished.

"Ughhhhhh, you couldn't say that EARLIER?! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?" Sonic shrieked while falling to the floor as he began crawling to retrieve the spilt ginger ale. Most of it was obviously gone, but he didn't care if he got a drop out of it. His tongue was burning, he was going insane for any amount of cold liquid. "This shit BURNS!"

"I'm sorry! I'll go get you some water!" Amy ran down the stairs at super sonic speed in hopes that at least this favor would calm him down. She got cold water and put ice cubes in the cup and ran back up stairs. As she ran in the room, much to her dismay, she tripped on the rug which caused the glass cup to fly off her hands and hit Sonic on the head. This also caused the water to fall from the cup, soaking Sonic in the process. So not only did he have a burnt tongue, but he now has a painful bruise on his head and is soaking wet.

"BLARGHHHH WHY DID YOU GET WATER ON ME?! HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD I'M MELTING, I'M MELTINGGGGGGGGGG" Sonic threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He doesn't like being in water, remember?

"Ugh, how the hell do you take a shower then? It's just water."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"Ugh, you couldn't even get me STUPID water for my satan tapped tongue..."

"Satan tapped?"

"I'M SAYING MY TONGUE IS BURNING. Damn Amy, you can't even get a joke."

Amy clenched her fist while fighting the urge to scream, holler, and curse back at him. She is still telling herself that Sonic is only being rude because he is sick, even though he is sure not acting like he is. "Maybe you should just stop talking. The more you talk, the more you are straining your throat. Have you been taking any medicine? Also...what exactly are you sick with?"

Sonic sat up from the floor and just stared at Amy with a rather annoyed look. "Why should I say anything, not like you can help. You have been doing a terrible job." Suddenly, Sonic grabbed the bucket that was nearby his bed and began puking. She instantly smelled the horrible scent as she sat next to him, patting his back to help him release his vomit. She was even nice enough to hold up his quills a bit so it wouldn't get in the way. She took a glance at him and saw tears forming from his eyes. Either that was the reaction from him vomiting, or he is slightly embarrassed that someone other than Tails is witnessing this.

"So, not only do you have an upset stomach, you have nausea?"

Sonic answered by vigorously puking some more. It took a lot for Amy to not want to throw up herself, but she has taken care of individuals many times, despite her clumsy act with the glass full of water.

"Hmm...not to go into too much detail...but do you have diarrhea as well?"

Sonic just ignored her question. He just composed himself after throwing up and said, "I think you should go, I can take care of myself."

"No, you clearly need medicine-"

"NO MEDICINE!" He shouted. Amy was a bit taken back, but now she understood why he wasn't responding to her questions. He was trying to avoid medicine at all costs. That does sound like Sonic though, being prideful and all.

"Looks like someone needs some Pepto-Bismol," she responded with a wink.

"No SCREW that I don't need-" and so continued Sonic's puking. As he was puking, his ears drooped down. Now Amy knows Sonic feels embarrassed.

"Yes you do, stop being immature. Medicine will make you better, I promise!"

"No, I don't WANT it. Medicines are for babies and for anyone that can't handle sickness! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

"You aren't doing a very good job...with you complaining and all." Amy pretty much understood what Tails meant by Sonic being a handful now.

Sonic went to stand up but he instead, accidentally, knocked over the bucket of vomit. He fell back on the floor, with the pile of vomit following him. As it splattered all over him and the floor, he stayed laying there feeling sticky and just threw his head back screaming. "IT SMELLS LIKE A FUCKING BABY PROSTITUTE! AMYYYYYYY, CLEAN IT!" He whined. "It's sticky like the stupid honey from Winnie The Pooh's JAR!"

_"Dear god...help me, for it is only_ _the first night with him..." _Amy thought with aggravation. Looks like taking care of Sonic truly wasn't going to be cute after all.

**Review review review, please! You know the drill. Maybe I'll also be nice enough to check out your stories if you do so! Woop Woop!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since Sonic's little temper tantrum, and Sonic has been soundly asleep. After he made a little mess on the floor due to his puke, his energy seemed to decrease greatly. This caused Amy to pretty much force Sonic into the bathroom so she can bathe him, since he reeked with puke and it stained his fur. He tried to fight against her but his energy was so badly dropped, that he pretty much gave up. He allowed her to bathe him in defeat, and she put him to bed right after. Sonic immediately fell asleep after that.

Amy couldn't believe she was saying this, but she hopes that he pretty much stays asleep all weekend. How could Sonic possibly been so damn rude to her? She was the only one pretty much willing to take care of him. Even if Tails didnt have his convention, he still wouldn't have wanted to regardless.

"Maybe this is payback for all the times you rescued me because you were forced to, huh?" she whispered to herself. She was sitting beside Sonic on his bedroom while gazing out the window. "I understand I guess, I am a nuissance afterall."

"Well, I didn't make this easier for you..."

Amy jumped at the sound of his voice. "_Damn, he heard me._" She collected herself from the startle. "I see you were awake this whole time."

"For about an hour. Kind of couldn't go back to sleep when I realized you were staring at me this whole time."

_"Sheesh, so nasty and so rude,_" Amy thought.

"I guess since I'm up, I have to apoligize to you."

"It sounds like you feel obligated to, doesn't sound like you're sincere about it."

Sonic scoffed a bit, although she was nearly right. "It's both. I don't want to admit I was wrong, but I know I was. So yeah...sorry."

"Okay, that's a step. Now, what are you sorry FOR?"

"Don't push it."

"Sonic, stop being juvenile. You treated me like a pile of dung, after all I was doing was trying to nurse you. I took Tails place in treating you because I didn't want him to miss his convention again like he did last year. I could be a real bitch and just leave you alone while you continue to have pain attacks and urine and/or throw up all over the damn room after how you're treating me, but no. I'm still fucking here. At this point, I'm here benefiting Tails, not you anymore. So be a man and apoligize for the sake of Tails, at fucking LEAST." Amy's voice wasnt loud, but very stern. It made Sonic cringe a bit.

"I'm sorry for treating you like dung while you were just trying to nurse me when you could just be a real bitch and-"

"Now you're just being an ass and repeating what I just said. Just forget it..." Amy breathed.

"No, Amy. UGH! Okay. I'm honestly really sorry, being up for the past hour just made me think a bit. I'm sorry for acting like you were going to be worthless in treating me. I just...really don't like admitting that I can't take care of myself when I'm this sick. I don't even like showing it in front of Tails, but he is my brother...so I kind of just dealt with it.

"Well learn to suck it up because I have even taken care of Knuckles and EVEN Shadow and they treated me with respect."

Sonics eyes widened with shock, causing Amy to snicker a bit. "_THAT oughta show him how superior I REALLY AM hahahha." _

"Hmph. WELL THEN, I guess I should give you a chance then, eh?"

"Probably not, I'll probably poison your soup when you wake up."

"Touche Amy, to-fucking-che."

"Well, get some rest anyways," she vocalized while pressing her palm aginst Sonic's head. "You're still extremely hot."

"Yes yes, I CAN be quite delightfully appealing when I'm sick," Sonic winked.

"YOUR BODY."

"Yes, yes, I know," he winked once more.

"FOREHEAD! Your damn forehead is...nevermind, I'm in no mood for this. Call me if you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"...fine."


End file.
